


Meeting The Justice League

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Bruce decided to introduce the justice league to his newly discovered daughter, even if it is only in civil form.When Marinette met her father's friends, she had no idea that she was getting to know the justice league, the superhero team.
Series: Maribat 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Meeting The Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Another day!
> 
> ~ First of all, I inform you that only the founders of the justice league have appeared in this fic.
> 
> ~ For those who don't know, the founding members of the League are: Batman (Bruce Wayne), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Flash (Barry Allen), Aquaman (King Orin / Arthur Curry), Superman (Clark Kent) and Wonder Woman ( Diana Prince).
> 
> ~ Again, my mother tongue is not English!
> 
> ~ I hope you like it!

_**Day 6- Meeting The Justice** _ _**League** _

* * *

Marinette was at the entrance to the school, next to her best friend, Chloé, when she heard her cell phone ring. He took it out of his pocket, seeing that it was his father, looked at Chloé, who nodded and Mari answered.

_"Hello, dad."_

_"Nettie, dear, as you know I have business in Paris and it turns out that I arrived and I am currently at the hotel, Le Grand Paris and wanted to know if you want to meet some of my best friends, since they are close to the family."_

_"Of course, dad, if you want, I can just leave my things at the bakery and wear something more comfortable and I will."_

_"Can be. See you, darling!"_

_"See you, dad!"_

Marinette hung up the phone, looked at Chloé and asked if she wanted to meet her biological father, to whom she agreed and both went to the bakery.

Upon entering they greeted Mari's parents and went up to Mari's room, and as soon as they entered the room, Mari entered the bathroom with some clothes, got [dressed](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/571816483941060202/) and put her hair in a messy bun.

Marinette came out of the bathroom, took out a small black bag and put her wallet, cell phone and a few more trinkets inside.

Chloé and Marinette left the bakery and went to the hotel. As soon as they both entered, they noticed that Marinette's father was with five men and a woman. One of the men had brown hair, as well as brown eyes, the other had black hair, blue eyes and wore sunglasses, the man who wore a casual red blouse had light blue eyes and blond hair, one of the men had a light beard and he had brown hair and dark blue eyes, the last man was bald with afro skin and brown eyes; in the end, there was the woman with coal-black hair and sky-blue eyes.

Both looked at each other and went towards Mari's father, who when he sees her, gives a small smile, captured the attention of his friends and when they get close to them, Mari smiles and introduces Chloé.

"This is Chloé Bourgeois, my best friend!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne!" Said Chloé with a smile

"Likewise, Miss Bourgeois." Said Bruce "These are my best friends."

"I am Diana Prince, very pleased!"

“I'm Arthur Curry!”, The man with the light beard introduced himself

“Hal Jordan.” Introduced the brown-haired man

“John Jones”, the bald man introduced himself

"Clark Kent", the man with glasses introduced himself

"Barry Allen." The man in the red blouse introduced himself

"This is my daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.", Bruce introduced the daughter

“Hello!”, Greeted Mari with a smile

The nine people started talking, Marinette and Chloé unaware that they were talking to the Justice League and the Justice League without knowing that they were talking to the heroines of Paris.


End file.
